tsoacfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic
Magic is a strange force within TSOAC. Modern Humans are incapable of seeing magical entities or using magic while those who are tied to the demon realm or have almost become a demon, are able to use very little of it. Spirits are known for using protection magic, especially in the cases of Guardian Spirits. Spirits are made up of magic, despite being created from often magicless humans. It is believed that it is the human body that prevents normal humans from using magic, however, their soul is unbound by the limitations of a physical body. Demons, on the other hand, are able to use a much larger array of magic, as they are made of magic. Human hybrid descendants of demons may possess similar magic to the demon in their family tree, or something completely different. There are cases where descendants of demons possess a similar but different elemental magic to their familial demon over generations, such as lightning magic to fire magic or ice to water. This phenomenon is more common among half-demons. While believed to be 13 types of magic in the past, these categories have branched off into other types and forms of magic. Types of Magic Creation This type of magic allows the user to create matter from nothing. The limit to this magic is often the user's own imagination, however, most who use this magic, often tend to do so subconsciously. Human-Demon hybrids who possess this magic are more likely to in childhood from something they have created. Destruction Astral This is one of the rarest types of magic one can possess. Astral magic allows one to manipulate and create the very stars above and other astral bodies. This can include, making planets, comets, creating or manipulating constellations, raining meteors upon those nearby, and many other abilities. However, they do not possess spacial magic, though those with spacial magic have the ability to do what an astral magic-user can to some degree. Light This type of magic allows the user to manipulate and create light. This can be things such as turning invisible or weaponizing light by crystalizing it or using bursts of light to blind or harm others. Not all users of light magic are able to create heat with their light magic, and those that do are often able to use fire magic to some extent. Darkness Wild This type of magic is mostly about manipulating the body. This can range from increasing speed to growing animalistic features, or unlocking/locking up instincts or bodily functions of others. Void Wind This type of magic allows the user to manipulate air and create winds. The abilities of this type of magic include things such as creating tornadoes, flight, and increased speeds. Spirit Fire Earth Water Ice Plant This type of magic allows one to manipulate plant life, be it to grow or create plants or to use plants to attack or defend. Those who possess this magic are often found in places dense with plant life. Thunder/Lightning This type of magic allows one to manipulate electricity. Time Chance Chance magic is very unpredictable and works on chance. Animation Poision This type of magic is extremely dangerous as it allows one to poison another. This magic is also known as disease magic as it has the ability to give other terrible diseases such as cancer. This magic is deadly and is often used to slowly kill others. Space